Eclipse
by Ladaur
Summary: Being a DWMA student should not be that hard, being part of a group with a book-chopping meister, hybris-driven assassin and a OCD freak, now that is hard! Follow two girls as they get through their DWMA lifes, filled with secrets, adventures and of course, love. All while supporting their friends to the max, without getting their heads chopped off by a kishin. Yikes!
1. Chapter 0: Introduction

**Eclipse**

**A/N: **Hello! It has been over a year now since I have last posted any new fanfictions or chapters. Now there is a reason for that. School has been killing me and I felt like my English could be way more improved than it was before. So now with my new skills and better grammar, so have I returned to the world of fanfiction to release ALL of my sparkling new ideas! Also my pen name has changed, so please check my profile if you wonder who I was before!

Now with that out of the way, I would like to present to you my new story: Eclipse!

It is centered about two OCs of mine and the first chapter will mostly be like an introduction to them. The story follows the manga so if you have NOT read the Soul Eater manga, then you might be confused while the story progresses! The story will start at the beginning of Soul Eater, somewhere around episode 4-5. But enough about the information, time for the story to begin!

_**Disclaimer: Ladaur does not own Soul Eater in any shape or form. She does only own the two OCs which will be introduced in this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 0: The DWMA days – The too relaxed Meister and her extreme Weapon?<span>

_The United States, Nevada, Death City. Time: 6:36 am._

_The sun is starting to rise over the desert town of Death City. You can hear how the city starts to become alive for another day. We turn our attention to the center of the city; The Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA for short. Standing high above the city grounds, this symmetrical building of art is really something to behold. And on the grand stairs up to this building, we turn our attention to two young girls ascending._

_The first one is the younger one of the pair. She is fourteen years old and about 162 cm tall. She has forest-green hair that goes down just above her shoulders. The hair is uneven at the tips and she has uneven bangs down to just above her eyebrows. She has soft sky-blue eyes (imagine Maka´s eyes but sky-blue.) She is wearing a white blouse with a red tie, a matching red skirt just above her knees and white knee-socks followed by a pair of black female dress-shoes. She is kind of average weight, her bust a little too large than normal, but she don´t mind it that much. She is the meister of the pair._

_Her weapon partner right beside her is older than her. She is seventeen years old and about 174 cm. She has baby-pink hair that goes further down her back, almost to her hips. Her hair is asymmetrical, with her right side covering her eye and going down her bust, rather than back. And her left side is tucked behind her ear and goes down her back. Her eyes are more a sharp pair of onyx-black. She is wearing a denim jacket with a black t-shirt under with the text print; "Too fabulous for you". She also wears an old pair of tight jeans that have some visible ripped holes on her knees. And to finish it off she wears a pair of brown combat boots._

_The pair just reaches the top of the stairs when the time strikes 6:40 am, meaning they had 20 more minutes to prepare before the first lesson of the day. However one of them has other plans._

"Nhhggh. Why can´t I just skip this lesson and sleep some more?" The weapon asked her meister as they walked across the courtyard into the school building, with her stretching her arms.

"Melody, you know very well that we can´t just skip classes for sleep. If we would do that then what is the point of being here?" The meister responded, a tad annoyed at her partner, who is now known as Melody.

"Aww but come on Elina! You and I both know that we are already ahead of our EAT class, so why bother studying? Why can we just not let the rest of our class catch up to us?" Melody responded, yawning to signal that she was in fact, tired.

"Just because we got the most kishin souls collected right now, does that not mean that we are the most knowledgeable in our class. Besides Maka and Soul had the most souls collected until recently." Elina said, stopping right outside her locker to grab the materials needed for the class.

"Oh yeah! They kind of blew their chance away of becoming a Death Scythe eh?" Melody grinned, putting her hands behind her back.

"That is not a laughing matter Melody!" Elina said, closing her locker with some force and turning around to her partner.

"Oh sorry sorry! But I can´t help but think about it. I mean, I would be devastated if we accidentally collected the soul of a fake witch, having to start over." Melody stated, waving her arms around to sound worried.

"Well next time, how about you don´t say such things aloud? Ok?" Elina sighed, giving Melody a small smile before walking down the hallway, Melody following right behind.

"Hah, you are always to gullible Elina! No wonder I ended up being your partner." Melody grinned.

The pair enters the classroom when the time hits 6:54, another six minutes to spare. They take their seats and chat about their last mission before their teacher enters the classroom. The teacher is wearing a camo uniform, bandages all over her body and face. This catches the students attention as the teacher stands in the middle. It is no other than Nyugus.

"Alright students, you all have heard about the accident your old teacher Sid had?" Nyugus asked, getting nods and some mumbling as response. "Well I am here to take over his classes until further notice. So if you all would be kind to open up your books and turn to page 154."

The class goes by quickly and before they all knew it, the class had ended. Everyone was leaving the classroom, but some stay behind, including Elina and Melody.

"Hey Elina, have you heard some of the rumors the others in our class are spreading?" Melody asked, brushing her hair with her fingers.

"Hmm? No. What about it?" Elina responded, closing her book she was taking notes in, turning her attention to the girl beside her.

"Have you heard? Maka, Blackstar and their partners are out on a "special" mission, and if they fail that mission, then they will be EXPELLED!" Melody said, shouting at the word expelled, causing Elina to flinch.

"R-really? I am worried about them now." Elina gasped, widening her eyes, starring at her partner.

"And that´s not all! There is also rumors that the grim reapers very own son, has taken a couple of the high-level mission, completing them, and that he is now going to enroll into the academy!" Melody said excited. "I really wonder how he looks! He might be someone very handsome, or really kind!"

"Or someone very annoying and unlikeable." Elina responded, crushing Melody's fan girl moment.

"Why do you always intend to be very cautious all the time?" Melody sighed. "Why can´t you just relax and enjoy life! Like be out with cute boys, go eat some fancy food and party with lots of friends!"

"Well. I am enjoying my life thank you very much. I don´t need boys around me, the food we cook at home is enough and watching TV while eating ice-cream is my kind of partying." Elina responded, walking down towards the exit. A loud "Wait on me!" was sounded behind her as Melody managed to catch up to her.

They went down the main hallway, passing the huge mission board in the middle. They notice a large crowd of students, mostly girls, standing in front of a particular mission. Elina and Melody stop behind the crowd, taking a peek at what they are looking at. The mission that was in the spotlight was the Pyramid of Anubis mission. It had a large completed mark on it, signaling that the mission was accomplished.

"Wow! I really wonder who managed to defeat the kishin!" a girl in the crowd said.

"They must be really strong!" another girl said in amazed.

"I heard rumors that the one who took this mission is the grim reapers very own son!" a guy in the crowd whispered to his friend next to him.

"Wow really? Does Lord Death really have a son?" the friend whispered back.

Elina got bored of the situation and decided to continue forward, leaving Melody behind for a few seconds, letting her finish fangirling before she realized that her partner had vanished and ran after Elina. The day continued on as the sunset arrives. As the students leave the school, Elina and Melody walked down the street to their home. Melody was walking a bit behind Elina, yawning as she is exhausted after the long day of school. Elina was simply walking, minding her own business. They enter the shopping district of the city when Elina abruptly stops, causing Melody to walk right into her.

"Hey?!" Melody grunted, a tad annoyed at her partners sudden stop.

"Shhhhh! Be quiet!" Elina whispered sharply, observing the environment. "We got company, turn into your weapon."

"Huh? Oh alright, I trust you, _partner._" Melody smirked, jumping up into the air, dissolving into a green light.

The light shifts shape, dancing in the air gracefully before landing on the right shoulder of the meister. Elina takes hold of the light as it vanishes, revealing the form of a machinegun. The machinegun was a beautiful shade of silver and metal, with engraved details on the gun pipes and handle. A leather strap was attached to the middle, going over Elina´s shoulder to the other side, attached to the same spot at the other side, to keep balance more easily. A handle was on top of the machinegun, right at the line between the gun pipes and the machinery itself, which Elina held her left hand on. This was so she could aim and turn quickly into different angles. Her right hand was laying behind the handle, resting on the side of the machinegun. Under her right hand was the trigger, customized so that it was easily to pull and manage, while being on the run or in the air.

"Alright, so where is the dude?" Melody asked.

"Right there." Elina responded, nodding her head towards a couple of large containers.

_Time: 5:54 pm._

Behind the containers you can hear the sound of something being devoured. Loud screeches and grunts were heard as a dark shadow reveals itself from behind. It is a half human, half wolf hybrid. It has the human body, with large arms, filled with blood-filled fur. The hands were giant claws, dripping with fresh blood. It had male human legs, followed lastly by the head of a black wolf, drool dripping from its mouth. It was no other than a kishin. It turns its head towards Elina, staring into her fierce eyes before charging towards her with a roar.

"Alright, let´s do this Melody!" Elina shouted, aiming the machinegun towards the kishin, pulling the trigger.

A barrage of bullets was sent flying towards the kishin, who used its giant claws to shield itself. Elina sprinted to the right, trying to get around the kishin before its defense went down. The kishin was smart however, and quickly turned around, slicing its left arm in the air, sending nails towards her. Elina jumped up on one of the containers to avoid the attack. She then proceeded to fire more bullets, the kishin still blocking with its claws. Elina was preparing to fire another barrage when all of the sudden a young woman's voice was heard.

"I-I-I can´t believe that it got dark so quickly! Maybe I should have not went to buy some new shoes at the last minute." The woman´s voice was shaking, from being scared of the dark.

The kishin turned its attention towards the source, a loud scream resonating from the woman at the side. The woman froze in horror, her dark-blue eyes staring at the kishin in front of her.

"A-A—A-A KISHIN! Why is there a kishin right here?!" the woman shouted, taking a step back.

This only attracted the kishin more. This gave Elina the opportunity to aim the back of the kishin. The next barrage was fired, flying towards the kishins back. The kishin falls down to the ground in agonizing pain as his body dissolves into the red kishin soul, silently floating. Elina walks towards the soul as the Melody turns back into her human form. Elina picks up the soul, handing it over to Melody, who gladly accepts it, swallowing it with her sharp teeth.

"Wow! I never saw you guys over there! You must be from DWMA!" the woman walked towards them, smiling once she stood in front of them. She was not wearing that much, only a white t-shirt with simple jeans and sneakers, her long blonde hair loose on her shoulders.

"Well yes we are, my name is Elina, and this is my partner Melody." Elina introduced herself, pointing towards Melody when she mentioned her name. Melody simply grinned and waved her hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you both! My name is Elizabeth, you may just call me Liz!" Liz said and added; "But I never imagined that kishins would run loose in Death City, I thought it would be nothing more than a simple stroll home."

"Heh, we both were surprised too!" Melody smirked, poking Elina before adding; "But my partner saw through it all and was excellent!"

"Oh please Melody." Elina sighed.

"Heh, I can see how you two really work together. Anyway I got to run back home before my sister and friend starts worrying, nice meeting you both!" Liz said before running off towards one of the main streets.

"Well that was my 34th kishin egg out of 99! Let´s keep this going Elina!" Melody said, throwing her hand high into the air, doing a superman pose.

"Mhm. Well we still got a long way to go. We might as well take it slow." Elina smiled before walking towards their home.

"Hey! Why slow, let´s go fast so that I can become a death scythe faster!" Melody pouted, running after Elina.

_And as this chapter turns to a close, we see a glimpse of what's to come in the future…_

_We enter the secret lair of a unknown person, the room is not lit and it looks like some kind of a sealed throne, with a sleeping male on it. We zoom in on his eyes as they slowly open, revealing a glowing orb of violet…_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Elina. Is that Liz over there with that kid?"<p>

"Oh, it is! I never knew she was a weapon! She is going to enroll here?"

"Looks like it, wait she is going to start in our class?!"

"Wow really! I wonder who the other two is though."

"Wait, I recognize those lines… It´s Lord Death´s son!"

"Wait really!? She is the weapon partner of the grim reaper!?"

"It´s insane! And look Soul and Blackstar try to challenge him!"

"Oh man, I feel sorry for that kid."

"You mean THE kid or Blackstar?"

"W-what are you trying to say!?"

**Chapter 1: Death the kid enters the battle – Will this be an eventful encounter?**

"I know you must like watching men fight each other while I am not watching."

"UGH Melody I do NOT do such things! Just leave me alone!"

"Heh, so easy to annoy."


	2. Chapter 1: DTK enters the battle

**Eclipse**

**A/N: **Hello again! I forgot to mention something in the last chapter that might be important!

When I mentioned that this story follows the manga, it is correct, however the anime follows the manga up to Lost Island arc. Right after that the manga and anime take different paths. It's from there that might confuse anime readers. Also this fanfic is going to have Death the Kid X OC in it, maybe future Blackstar X OC or Kilik X OC, not decided yet. But the main focus will be on the two ocs and their adventures together with the rest of the main cast. Also the dialogs from known scenes are taken from the manga, not the anime. So they might be different. Some scenes will be altered to match with the ocs, but most will of them will be untouched. Also sorry about the usage of ´ . You see, I am Swedish, meaning our keyboards don't have ' easily accessed. But I finally found it and I am going to use the correct grammar from now on. So sorry for the earlier mistakes!

Also sorry for the late update, but this chapter is pretty LARGE! I ended up with over 4k words! If not counting AN's that is. So hopefully this will make you guys happy!

So with that out of the way, time to let the story finally begin for real!

_**Disclaimer: Ladaur does not own Soul eater in any shape or form. She only owns Elina and Melody and the secret end game villain. Hoho~**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Death the kid enters the battle – Will this be an eventful encounter?<span>

_Death City, DWMA, Classroom Crescent Moon, Time: 10:07 am._

"And today's lesson is… You'll never guess! A dissecting practical~" Professor Stein said, which caused the class to shout; "Ehh?" or "Again?"

Elina just sighed, this is was the only thing the class have done ever since Stein had become their homeroom teacher. Melody simply yawned, obviously planning to sleep during this lesson. Elina saw the girl right beside her raise her hand, slightly annoyed. Stein nodded towards the girl, giving her permission to speak.

"Umm… Since Professor Stein became our homeroom teacher, we've only had dissection lessons…" The girl stated.

"Hehe… Don't worry Maka, today let's find out about something different from the usual frog and mouse~" Stein answered, sending chills to the class. "This time the thing you stick, take out and cut will be… A natural world souvenir animal! Cool huh~?"

Right when Stein said those last lines do the students notice a giant cage with an exotic bird inside. The class immediately goes "EHHHHHH?" at the discovery.

"Umm. Stein that's an important bird on the brink of extinction but…" Maka stated, slightly shocked.

"But it would be bad if I didn't find out about it before it became extinct, don't you think?" Stein smirked, starring at the bird like a hungry beast. The bird goes into panic mode and the class simply stares in awe. Melody smirked; she finally got some good stuff right here. Elina simply shrugged.

"This guy is crazy, huh?" Elina sighed.

"More of impossible to handle." Maka said, turning her attention to Elina. "But he is a really strong meister and knows a lot about soul wavelengths."

"Ah, he was the guy you fought in your extra lesson right?" Elina realized, as she remembered Maka telling her all about it a week earlier.

"Mhm. Being able to block direct soul attacks from Blackstar and block our soul resonance with his own hands…" Maka shrugged, giving Elina the signals that he was not someone to fight with.

"By the way… Soul and Blackstar aren't here… Did something happen?" Stein asked, interrupting Maka and Elina.

"They're slacking off as usual. Those idiots might as well become a team." Maka answered slightly annoyed, causing Tsubaki at her other side to flinch. Elina sighed, before Tsubaki grabbed Maka by her shoulders.

"This is bad Maka-chan!" Tsubaki panicked.

"Wh… What is? What's wrong…?!" Maka said confused.

Elina starred confused at her two classmates. She quite never understood what they all were thinking most of the time. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Stein.

"What a shame. I think everybody knows already, but there's a new student coming to class today." Stein said, before proceeding with the preparations.

_13min time skip wwwwoooooooo~_

The class was silently watching Stein, with the bird strapped to the table, as he was preparing himself to cut open the bird's stomach. Some of the students were holding their mouths or looking away. Some were simply falling asleep on their desks, but some were still starring at the scene, writing down some notes as well. Just as Stein was about to cut the bird open, gunshots were heard. Everyone got startled, a lot of "Huh" and "What" were heard.

"Professor Stein! Soul and Blackstar are fighting with somebody outside!" One of the students said from the window.

"Professor Stein!" Maka said, standing up with her hands on the desk. "There's a rule that if two meisters fight on the school grounds, more than one staff member has to deal with it."

"Ah, that's right." Stein said, sticking the knifes at the side of the table. "Then Soul and Blackstar's partners, Maka and Tsubaki will come with me. The rest of you study by yourselves."

As the trio left the classroom, Elina nodded to Maka when she was looking, giving her an apologetic look. Maka nods back, before exiting the classroom. Elina sighs, stretching her arms before poking Melody, who had fallen asleep during the lesson.

"Ugh give me five more minutes…" Melody groaned.

"I'll give you five minutes to run if you do not wake up." Elina warned, poking Melody again with her pen.

"Ugggghhh. Why are you always such a pain Elina!" Melody loudly groaned, sitting back up, leaning against the desk wall. "So why did you wake me up."

"No particular reason." Elina said, her eyes on her book.

"No reason?! Are you serious Elina!" Melody said annoyed.

"Not really. I was just joking. I have a reason." Elina said, closing her book, turning her full attention to Melody. "We need to test something after school."

"Test something? What could that be?" Melody asked, slightly curious.

"You will see, let's talk about it after class." Elina answered.

"Mhmm… You are always full of mysteries." Melody sighed, deciding to turn her attention to something else. She spots one of her classmates and decides to walk over to his desk and have a chat. Elina notices Melody's movement, following her with her eyes as Melody takes a seat beside one of their classmates, Kilik, with his partners Fire and Thunder. Elina sighs, taking mental notes to ask Melody about it later.

The class drags on as the shooting outside calms down and finally stops. The students that were observing from the window were all chatting about how good the fight was, some of the girls of course admiring the boys, rather than their fighting skills. The bell sounds as the students starts clearing the classroom, with Elina and Melody being one of the last to leave. They head for their lunch, with Elina explaining the details of what they need to try after school. A couple of classes later, both of them are at the shooting ranges beside the school.

* * *

><p><em>Time: 3:42 pm.<em>

"So what we are going to try is a new weapon technique?" Melody asks again for a reminder.

"More of a self-defense for you, Melody." Elina answered. "What we are going to try is to let you form a special type of gun pipe from your hand, rather than your normal machinegun size arm."

"Like a mini pistol?" Melody said.

"Exactly. That way you at least have a quick way to defend yourself if something were to happen." Elina smiled. "Alright! Let's have a go then!"

Melody nodded, smirking as she started to focus her soul energy at her right arm.

"Alright, now try and focus only on your hand!" Elina instructed.

Melody's smirk softened as she tried to concentrate her soul wavelength into her hand. The glow which was surrounding her arm grew smaller, tracing down her arm onto her hand.

"Great! Now hold your focus and go for your index finger!" Elina instructed again.

Melody bits her upper lip as she tries to shrink her energy to her index finger. The energy slowly moves from her hand to her finger, before it bursts out, making Melody flinch and almost trip backwards.

"Ugh. So close!" Melody said. "I just need to focus more!"

"Try to think that your finger is a metal pipe. And then think that your hand is filled with ammo." Elina suggested.

"Alright. I'll try!" Melody said, before resuming the exercise.

Melody redid the same process as before, now taking Elina's suggestion into hand. She thought about her hand being a mini gun, her finger being the pipe and her hand the ammo. The energy built up started to glow, enveloping her entire hand, as the light starts to shift. Her fingers other than her index fingers shrink into the hand, forming a small box. Her index finger formed into a cylinder pipe, before the light finally vanishes, revealing a mini gun. It was a small box stuck to her hand, with a metal pipe attached to it. There was no trigger or any other units on it. The box had a beautiful gothic engraved onto it, a black rose, with torn vines going all around the box. Melody gasped in awe as she examined the now functional mini weapon on her hand.

"Hey, I did it!" Melody laughed, jumping up and down in joy.

"Hey, you actually did it!" Elina smiled. "Now be careful not to shoot anyone or anything with it!"

"Oh please Elina, have some faith in me! And why would I even shoot something without me knowing it!" Melody said that a little too late as just when she said that, she shoot up in the air. Melody starred in horror at her hand as Elina just sighed.

"I told you so." Elina said. "So how about we eat dinner outside today?"

"Oh yeah! Bring me the sushi bars!" Melody drooled as she switched her pistol back into her hand. "Let's go to old man Jason's sushi bar down at the centre!"

"Sound great, let's go!" Elina smiled, before she and Melody started heading down the giant stairs from the school to the city.

They head towards the town square the streets filled with people, all doing their chores and meeting their friends. The smell of food from food stands flies in the air and music can be heard from a guitarist playing at the fountain.

"Say, I forgot to ask you Elina, but how the hell do you know this stuff?!" Melody asked.

"Huh? Know what?" Elina asked nervously.

"All this soul wavelength advanced super duper hard stuff?! How could you possibly know all of this?" Melody asked.

"Umh…." Elina could not respond, she was clearly hiding something. "Professor Stein asked me to practice this with you, as self-defense! Yeah!" Elina was extremely nervous. Melody looked extra hard on her, suspecting something, but then sighed and decided to drop the subject, she was not going to get it out of her at this time.

Elina and Melody takes a seat at the fountain, listening to the musician for a while before throwing some tips into her guitar case and walking towards the nearest sushi bar. Melody drooled, imagining the taste of the sushi buffet that awaits her. Elina just smiled, looking at her partner beside her, who is lost in her dream world. Elina pulls a little on Melody when she almost walks into a family. Melody snaps out of her dream state, giving Elina a pat on her back and thanking her. They arrive outside the sushi bar, named;

"The Flying Koi! We are finally here!" Melody laughed as her eyes sparkled. "Their sushi is really world class! I can't wait!"

"Haha, really Melody, you are such a food freak." Elina giggled, making Melody pout.

"Well atleast I am not obsessed with the color purple!" Melody pouted, smirking when she saw Elina's flustered face.

"O-Oi! I am not obsessed with that color!" Elina said embarrassed.

"Says the chick who has a collection of purple teddy bears in her clo-" Melody never got to finish her sentence as Elina slapped her hand on Melody's mouth. Melody groaned before Elina released her grip.

"Oh, I thought I recognized you guys!" someone behind them said.

The girls turned around, seeing who the voice belonged to. They recognized the person as the woman who they saved some days before, except she was now wearing her normal outfit.

"Oh, you are Liz, are you not?" Elina asked.

"Yup, that's right! You were Elina and Melody?" Liz smiled.

"That's correct, what a coincidence that we meet here." Melody smiled. "Say, do you mind joining us for some sushi?"

"Not at all, I would love to join." Liz accepted, smiling as the girls enter The Flying Koi.

The girls pay for the buffet and end up chatting with each other for an hour. They learn that Liz is a weapon herself, together with her younger sister, which they learn is named Patty. They are a pair of Demon Pistols, which amazed Melody. They are both paired with a meister, who they learn is called Death the Kid.

"Wait, is not Death the Kid the son of Lord Death?" Melody asked confused.

"Oh, yeah that's right. I guess you heard our fight outside the school today then." Liz sighed. "We were challenged by two boys, I think their names were… Soul and Blackstar?"

"Yup, that's them alright." Elina sighed. "I feel bad for their partners, Maka and Tsubaki. They have to deal with their idiocy every day."

"Mhm, has I have noticed. But I could see their care for their partners, which was actually surprising." Liz said, taking another sip of her soda. "So Melody, what type of weapon are you?"

"Demon Machinegun. Cool huh?" Melody smirked, feeling proud in her statement.

"Wow, a machinegun! That is really cool! But how can you wear something as heavy as that?" Liz asked, turning towards Elina on the question.

"Well, it's the same as with everyone who is paired up. You have an easier time wielding a weapon whose soul wavelength match yours. The better the match, the easier to use the weapon." Elina explained.

"Oh? Is that why that blue haired boy had a hard time even picking up the weapon?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, that's rig- Wait. He tried what?" Elina asked confused, but slightly annoyed.

"He tried to use the weapon, but it did not go well, he could not pick the weapon up, and accidentally injured the weapon instead." Liz said, wondering if something was off.

"Hahahaha O.M.G! These two are such idiots!" Melody laughed.

"Wow, just wow. I bet Maka would have chopped them both after that mistake." Elina sighed, finishing off her tea.

"Mhm. Your classmates seem to be a fun bunch." Liz smiled. "So what class are you guys in?"

"Class Crescent Moon. The class you guys were supposed to start in today." Melody said. "But apparently you guys were at school three hours late and then fought Soul and Blackstar."

"Hah, well that's was not really planned." Liz smiled. "Our meister is really a bother sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, you see. He is obsessed wit-" Liz was about to explain, but then a young, blonde girl came out of nowhere, hugging Liz.

"LIIIIIZZZZ! I have looked ALL over for you!" Patty cried, hugging Liz tightly.

"Oi, Patty. I am so sorry, I was on my way home, but then my new friends here invited me for dinner." Liz said, patting Patty's head. "These are the guys I told you about, those that saved me the other night."

"Oh! They are the ones who saved my sis!" Patty said, turning her attention to Elina and Melody, giving them both a soul crushing hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you! For saving Liz! My name is Patty! I am her younger sis!" Patty widely smiled, before releasing them from the hug.

"Nice meeting you Patty!" Melody grinned. Elina nodded, smiling as well.

"Say Patty, how did you even find me here?" Liz asked.

"Weeeeellll…. You see…" Patty was interrupted, by a young male behind them.

"There you are Liz! We have been looking all over for you!" the boy said, a tad annoyance in his tone.

"Oh, sorry Kid. I was hungry and some friends invited me." Liz smiled awkwardly.

"Friends?" the boy now known as Kid turned his attention to the girls. "Oh. I see. You must be Elina and Melody. Liz have told me about you."

"And you must be Death the Kid. Pleasure to meet you." Elina said. "I'm the one named Elina, and this is my partner Melody." She pointed towards Melody. Melody smiled, sparkles in her eyes.

"Mhm. So I heard from Liz that you guys were the once causing the chaos outside today." Melody grinned, but still keeping her fan girl charm.

"Ah, you mean with those two before?" Kid said. "Not that much trouble, they were incompatible to connect their souls and they ended on the ground afterwards."

"Well, from what I heard from Blackstar so did you in fact. Lose." Melody sarcastically said, putting her hands behind her hand, leaning a bit on her chair, starting to daydream.

"More of he fainted and spilled blood." Liz sighed.

"Eh? How?" Elina asked confused.

"Well… His hair was cut." Liz said.

It was some silence in the group before Kid realized what Liz had said, and crawled into a small ball.

"I'm an asymmetrical garbage! I am scum! I am so horrible!" Kid cried, going all emo.

"Oh my god. What is going on!? What happened?!" Melody said confused, snapping out of her fantasy.

"Well. I tried to tell you guys before but…" Liz sighed.

Elina examined the scene in front of her. She really could not understand what Liz said that made Kid go all emo on them. It did not take long before Elina saw what she ment.

"It's his hair, is it not?" Elina more of stated, than asked.

"Yes. You see, he has an OCD for symmetry. His hair is uneven after that scythe guy managed to cut some hair of his bangs." Liz explained, Patty right beside her laughing and pointing at Kid.

"Ah.. I see." Elina said, taking another glance at Kid. She stands up from her chair and walks towards Kid. The girls all stare at her as she sits down beside Kid, taking a closer look. Kid, noticing Elina's presence, lifted his head to look at her, his eyes filled with tears. Elina's eyes softened as she started patting Kid's back. Kid, of course surprised by this action, only starred at the young girl beside him.

"There there. There is no need to worry about it." Elina said softly, lifting some of his strands with her free hand. "I know how we can fix those so they can become symmetrical again, if you want the help that is."

"R-really? You would do that for me?" Kid sobbed.

"Of course. Afterall you did nothing wrong and I feel kind of bad leaving you like this." Elina sighed, but then proceeded to smile as Kid's eyes softened and started to sparkle.

"I would gladly accept your offer!" Kid softly smiled, making everyone else smile as well.

* * *

><p><em>Time: 5:12 pm.<em>

"Wow, I never thought anyone else than me and Patty could calm him down." Liz said amazed.

"Well, I have always been a good people person?" Elina asked, causing Melody beside her to choke on her drink in laughter.

"You pfftt, a peoples person?! Don't make me laugh!" Melody laughed.

"Well, I got you to be my partner, you used to hate me, remember?" Elina said, which made Melody calm down and throw her now empty drink in a nearby trashcan.

"Heh, I guess you are right. If YOU of all people could get someone, like me, to choose you as partner, then I guess you have a good soul." Melody smiled.

"Say, what were your last names again?" Kid asked.

"Mine is Stahlfort, Melody's Andersson." Elina answered.

"Stahlfort, Andersson… Say, you don't happen to be from the north, Melody?" Kid asked.

"Mhm, Norway in fact. Don't really like talking about it." Melody answered, mumbling the last part. Kid took this as a sign to not question any further, instead turning to Elina.

"And Stahlfort is… European too?" Kid asked.

"Yeah. Not really that special." Elina said with a bland tone, another sign of not wanting to talk about it. The rest of the walk was in silence, not long after Elina broke the silence, pointing towards a building.

"Well, this is our stop." Elina said, stopping in front of an apartment complex.

Unlike the apartments Maka and Soul have, Elina and Melody's apartment complex are actually tidy. It is not that tall, only about three floors. Each apartment had a small balcony, enough space for three to four people. The group enters the building, walking up the stairs to the third floor, Elina unlocking their apartment door.

"Alright, welcome to our home!" Elina smiled, letting everyone walk into the hallway.

When they enter the livingroom they notice the pretty open windows beside the balcony door. At the windows grows large, beautiful plants, with huge leaves with bright green colors. The walls were brown, with light wooden floors. The floor itself has a large rag carpet in a multicolored green, purple and orange. On the carpet stands a glass-table, with a fruit bowl and the tv remotes. In front of the table stands a pretty large tv on a brown dresser. At the other side of the table is a black three-seat couch, but you could fit five people if you make enough space. Beside it is a medium sized wooden bookshelf, filled with books and accessories. Elina tells the guests to take a seat while she heads into the kitchen to get some snacks. Melody pokes Liz, whispering to the gang to follow them while Elina is gone. Melody heads into their small hallway, which has two doors.

"The one on the right is Elina's, and the left one is mine." Melody told them, before opening the right door.

Elina's room was pretty clean. It had white walls with the same wooden floor as the livingroom. She had a wooden desk, all her books and pens organized. In front of the desk, she had a comfortable desk chair, in a dark purple color. Her bed was beside it, she had two pillows and a really thick comforter, she probably could not stand the cold. The comforter was entirely in purple and she had a purple doll at the pillows, which also was purple mind you. At the other side of her desk she has her small bookshelf and dresser, both wooden brown. Last but not least she had some more plants at her window, which indicates that it is Elina who keeps check on the plants in the house.

Melody's room is the opposite of Elina's. Her room was pure white, but her clothes were all over the floor. She was sleeping on nothing more than her mattress. She had a large dresser, but only one or two dresses in it, as the rest were on the floor. In one of the corners stands a large wall lamp, beside it is her desk, her books and notes all over it. It was impossible to find anything there. And instead of plants on her window, so does she have blinds, which were down at the moment, so only the lamp's light lit up the room.

After viewing the room Liz had to pull Kid away from rearranging the room completely. After a couple of minutes calming him down, Melody continues the tour. Nothing else remarkable is shown, only their small bathroom and kitchen, were Elina was preparing the snacks. They sat down in the living room afterwards, chatting and telling about their best kishin fights. After a while Elina rushed to the bathroom, returning with a scissor and a hair comb. She handed the items to Melody, then placing a kitchen chair in the middle of the room. And then she asked Kid to take a seat on the chair, before she went off again to who knows where.

"Alright Kid, so you want your bangs symmetrical, right?" Melody asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Kid answered.

"Hmm… Then we have to do it this way." Melody sighed, before starting to style his hair.

Most of the time was spent in silence, Melody being on the edge. She did not want to ruin the hair any further than it already was. After all, it was not a regular human she was styling; it was the son of the grim reaper, and an insane OCD freak on top of that. So she took the safe route and fixed the edges on the cut side and shortening the bangs on the other side. Liz sat silently on the couch, fixing her fingernails, while Patty had fallen asleep beside her. After some time did Elina emerge from the kitchen, with a bowl of ice-cream. She took the seat next to Liz, watching everything with tired eyes.

_Time: 6:23 pm._

"I am finally finished!" Melody yelled in victory, walking off to grab the broom. Elina walked over to Kid, handing him a hand-mirror. Kid took a look in the mirror, then sighing of relief.

"Well… It's not perfect, but way better than it was before; I just have to fix the details later." Kid said. "Thank you for the help though. It was really generous."

"No problem! I know the feeling of bad hair days!" Melody said, swiping the floor beneath the chair.

"Well, it is getting late now; we better head home and prepare for school tomorrow." Liz said standing up. "Come on now, Patty, time to head home."

"Mhm… Okay sis…" Patty slowly stood up, leaning on Liz as she is half-asleep.

The trio heads towards the door, saying their goodbyes before Elina closed the door.

"Wow, my mental image of the grim reaper's son has been officially broken." Melody sighed, finishing up with the cleaning.

"Well, I do not mind. I was really not hoping for the kind you were thinking of anyway." Elina said, heading towards the kitchen with her now empty ice-cream bowl.

"Meh, come on Elina, you are so boring!" Melody pouted. "Well, at least you got some new friends that are not Maka."

"Mhm… Well. It is kind of nice." Elina smiled, turning towards Melody. "Hey, do you think our adventure is… just beginning?"

"Beginning? Well young lady, it is indeed! And first step is already over! Now imagine our future steps, fighting powerful kishins, rescuing damsels in distress from witches and even… find our prince charming~!" Melody said, the last part she ended up daydreaming again.

"Well, I guess you are right." Elina sighed, smiling at the sight.

_But what she never had an idea of, was that in truth, Melody was right. This was only the beginning of their adventure, an adventure filled of friendship, betrayal, secrets and love. Only time will reveal each one of them, and once they are revealed, they will change the course of time, for the worse or better…_

* * *

><p>"Hey Melody! Heard of this cool sword?!"<p>

"Hmm? What sword, Blackstar?"

"E-Excaai…"

"Excalibur, Blackstar."

"Yeah! What Kid said! I am the man that will surpass god! So this sword will fit me perfectly!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Are we going to find that sword or what?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go!"

"Well, might as well join, simply for the symmetry."

**Chapter 2: The sword of light; Excalibur – Blackstar, Kid and Melody's trivial problem?**

"Better watch out Melody, Kid! Cause I will be the one to wield the mighty sword of gods!"

"It is not like I can actually wield the sword anyway, Blackstar…"

"You are really something, Blackstar."


End file.
